


Hojas de otoño

by heilburger



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinda fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: A Near le gusta la forma en que la hojas se enredan en el cabello de Mello, de modo que parece parte de la temporada.





	Hojas de otoño

**Hojas de Otoño**

* * *

Es el otoño la estación favorita de Near. Piensa de repente mientras se enrosca sobre sí mismo en el banco de un parque a la orilla del lago, tirando de sus rodillas hasta la barbilla como si fuera L, cuyo trabajo había heredado (y es que eso es algo sorprendentemente admirable, confiesa para sí).

Otoño: porque no es tan frío para que los dedos se tornen azules y le duelan bajo sus guantes de conejos blancos, pero tampoco es tan cálido para que las calles en el parque estén llenas de personas. Más por encima de todo, sin embargo, lo que más le llama la atención son las hojas que bailan ante él en todos los tonos de rojo y amarillo, el que caigan en ángulos torcidos desde las copas de los árboles y se dispersen por el suelo como cartas.

En especial le gusta la forma en que se enredan en el cabello de estrella fugaz de Mello, de modo que el otro chico parece parte de la temporada, en particular con la piel oscura de su abrigo rojo (una chaqueta que Near le compró y que Mello profesa odiar, pero lleva de todos modos, a veces frotando incluso su cara contra la piel del cuello de forma ausente) y sus mejillas color durazno.

Así con su composición de supernova y cristales un poco rotos, Mello se inclina hacia abajo y hacia un lado, desde donde se encuentra encaramado en el extremo del banco, entonces coloca sus labios de vía láctea contra la frente de Near. Y eso genera estremecimientos cálidos y fríos, y frases inconexas sin sentido y-

y eso es otoñal también.


End file.
